Carnivorous Canines
by Simplified Chaos
Summary: A guilty pleasure fanfic. Ever wonder what our favorite guys would look like as a heavy metal band? As did I. **ON HIATUS!**
1. Teaser

Hey, L.A.Here. Check out my new Story:

**Carnivorous Canines!**

**Plot:** InuYasha is in a semi-famous (well known locally) heavy metal rock band. (Think: Korn/Linkin Park, with a bit of Metallica, Eminem, Disturbed, Evanscense... hmm, and why not some Godsmack and Puddle of Mudd...)

Okay, so the plot isn't very well thought out just yet.. lol. This is more of a guilty pleasure fic, lol. I just couldn't resist the image of InuYasha head banging to Jonathon Davis's screams >.>

This is basically just a simple prologue... An introduction of the characters and a quick explanation of their roles in the story. Let me know what you think!

Thanks,

L.A.

**Carnivorous Canines (CC) Character List**

_**InuYasha**_: Lead Vocals and Electric Guitar for CC. Becomes obsessed with Kagome.

_**Koga**_: Co-lead Vocals and Turntables for CC. Also likes Kagome.

_**Sesshomaru**_: Bass Guitar and Background Vocals for CC. Future Ruler of the Western Lands

_**Miroku**_: Drums and Background Vocals for CC.InuYasha's best friend. His father owns the club that CC performs at.

_**Kagome**_: New Girl, InuYasha's obsession.

_**Kikyo**_: Girl with crush on InuYasha.

_**Jaken**_: Part of CC's stage crew.

_**Rin**_: Miroku's little sister. (Originally I was going to have her be Sess's and Inu's little sister seeing how she's Sess's little tag-a-long, but thenI remembered a very important detail;she's human... So, to comfortably include her in this story, she became Miroku's sibling. It just worked for me.) Hangs out with Shippo in her father's club.

_**Shippo**_: Inu's and Sess's little brother. (Originally, Miroku's little brother, but was traded with Rin later. Also, I think this will help explain why InuYasha beats on the little cretin so much, beside the fact that he annoys him on purpose...) Rin's best friend.

_**Sango**_: Hangs out with Ayame. A groupie of CC. Dating Miroku..

_**Ayame**_: Hangs out with Sango. A groupie of CC. Has a crush on Koga.

_**Sota**_: Kagome's little brother. Later starts hanging out with Rin and Shippo.

_**Eri**_: CC bashers.

_**Yuka**_: CC bashers.

_**Ayumi**_: CC bashers.

_**Kagome's Mom**_: Same

_**Jii-chan**_: Same

_**Naraku**_: Part of CC's rival group, (?) Leader Vocals, Bass Guitar

_**Kagura**_: Part of CC's rival group, (?) Electric Guitar, Background Vocals.

_**Kanna**_: Part of CC's rival group, (?) Keyboardist

_**Kaguya**_: Part of CC's rival group, (?) Electric Guitar

_**Manomaru**_: Part of CC's rival group, (?) Drummer

_**InuTaishu**_: Inu's and Sess's father. Manager of CC. Ruler of the Western Lands. (A successful law firm.)

_**Izayoi**_: Inu's mother.

**_Gintu_**: Part of CC's stage crew.

**_Hakkaku_**: Part of CC's stage crew.

_**Kaede**_: Kagome's aunt.

_**Myoga**_: Advisor to InuTaishu.

_**Toutousi**_: Advisor to InuTaishu.

* * *

Hey, I would like to apologize now to anyone who's favorite character is wrongly used in this. (Ex. Kikyo being a jealous, cruel ex-girlfriend, or Kagome's friends hating InuYasha and his group). But, I bent them into the shapes I needed them in.. lol 

Also, if anyone would be so kind, I need help thinking up a name for the rival group. So, anything that crosses your mind, please send me a review or email and let me know. I promise you, I would come up with something far lamer than any of you could come up with, so please help! >.

* * *

Hope ya'll like the concept of this story. Let me know what you think! 

Til next time!

L.A.


	2. Passion

Hey, It's L.A.!

Alright, first things first... Where I got the name of InuYasha's band and the title of this story. Well, there was this scene from the anime (I can't remember exactly which episode, and I'm too lazy to go look at the moment) where InuYasha is on all fours, sniffing around, and Shippo makes a few comments. One of InuYasha's replies is: "Canines are carnivorous! Remember that, ya little runt!" I had watched this episode shortly before I thought up this story. So, later on, when a friend and I were trying to think of a name for the band, it came back to me. It just fits so well... Much better than the few other ideas I had... lol. So, that is how Carnivorous Canines was born. ;)

Also, about the whole "InuYasha obsessed" thing.. Forgive me, I have tired and just jotted down ideas when I came up with these ideas. What I really meant, is that he develops a crush on her. Lol. His automatic liking of her was to do with a couple other things, too.

Okay, I got three suggestions for the name of Naraku's band. And, after long consideration, I have decided. These were the choices sent to me by you wonderful reviewers:

Arachnophobia

The Dark Legacy

Demonic Deity

And, I have chosen "Demonic Deity." Cause, well, I agree with the logic behind it. Mucho thank you's to Roses of Chaos.

I didn't choose "The Dark Legacy" because, in my opinion, despite it being an awesome suggestion (thanks so much Nomed820), it's too cool for the position Naraku holds in this story.

Then, as for "Arachnophobia"... I truly hate spiders. Shudder And it's true that it would fit for Naraku and a couple of the other members, but not all of them are Naraku reincarnations. But, it was definitely an ingenious suggestion. I never would have thought of it. Thanks Bishie! Also, I may still use the tattoo idea. Thanks again.

Yeah, I know I made Kagome a bit snobbish... just bare with me, it's only for a short while. It's the money. ;)

Oh, one last thing... Kaede can be Kagome's "Great" Aunt... lol.

* * *

**Carnivorous Canines**

**_Chapter 1: Passion_**

_Attention_:This first chapter is merely a short introduction of some of the main characters.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she tugged her brush through her long, black hair. She couldn't believe that her mother had made her move from her up-town neighborhood in her hometown, to a regular sized house, several states away.

"Only because the firm wanted her to relocate..." She grumbled to herself.

Not that she actually minded a smaller house. The one they had had before was far too big for only her mother, great aunt, grandfather, brother, and herself. Not to mention, the family cat.

What truly bothered her was that she had lost all her friends. Making true friends when you were the richest kid in school wasn't easy, but she had managed to obtain a few over the years. Now, they were all gone, and she had to start all over again.

Kagome sighed again and did one final check on her uniform in the mirror.

"These uniforms are so ugly." She grunted, turning her nose up at the green pleated skirt and white and green long sleeve blouse that she now donned, instead of her former dark blue and silver dress. Once she was as satisfied as she could get, she trudged down stairs.

* * *

"Hey, look at the new girl..."

Kagome sighed as she heard the hissed remark for the hundredth time that day. She walked past the group of girls that stared intently at her and settled herself in an available seat.

It was lunch hour. Lunch; The gossip hour.. and Kagome already knew that she would be the main topic. She sighed. Maybe, she could hide behind the soda machine...

Before Kagome could move, however, a pair of girls walked by her, chatting away. A snippet of their conversation caught her attention, and she slipped in line behind them, listening carefully.

"Yeah, I heard they were some heavy metal rock band... total losers!" One girl piped up, pushing her short, straight hair behind her ear.

"Really? So she actually went?" The other spoke, her curls bouncing around her face as she excitedly turned on the first.

"Of course I did." A new girl joined the other two, a cocky smirk plastered to her face.

"How did you get in?" 'Curls' asked shocked.

"Oh, please Ayumi... I simply wore the same old rags as anyone pathetic enough to go there."

"Oh, Yuki... You're so brave. I wouldn't have been able to go in there, what, with all those holigans and druggies..." Ayumi shuddered as Yuki looked at the first girl, a look of amusement on her face.

"So, Eri... Pay up."

"Oh, no! Not until I have proof!"

Yuki rolled her eyes, but dutifully took a package from her purse. She handed it to Eri, who opened it and pulled out a few items. Kagome, who was standing behind her, saw that these were a ticket stub and two Polaroid snapshots.

"Hey, he's cute..." Ayumi giggled, glancing at one of the pictures. It showed a tall, teenage boy with long white hair and golden eyes, winking at the camera. Kagome couldn't help but agree. The second picture showed the same guy, clutching a guitar, as three other bandmates rocked out in the background.

"Yeah, but they totally sucked..." Yuki scoffed. "2Gether(**1**) is soo much better!"

Suddenly, the pictures were snatched from Kagome's view as the trio walked off.

"Fine, here!" She could hear Eri's voice and the rustle of money, accompanied by Yuki's satisfied laughter.

"Hmm..." Kagome muttered as she walked away from the lunch line. "Maybe I will enjoy something in this town.."

* * *

"InuYasha, dammit!" A tall young demon glowered down at the white haired hanyou at his feet. "Would you please pay attention to the meeting?"

"Oh, shut it, Koga." The hanyou growled from his position atop the stage. "All that happens in these damn things is you and Sesshomaru bitch about everything." InuYasha rolled onto his stomach, resting his chin on his folded arms. "Wake me when you're ready to practice..." He sighed, closing his eyes.

Koga growled at him, and had to resist the urge to kick the arrogant mutt in the ribs. He jumped from the stage and sat down with the other members of the band. "He's such a mutt." He snarled, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair, looking very much like a pouting child.

"He believes he's everything to this band." The smooth, dark voice came from the regal youkai at Koga's side.

"Yeah, too bad he practically is." The other person at the table voiced his opinion, thus earning a glare from Koga.

"Oh, please Miroku! Sesshomaru could hit those high notes with no problem!" Koga yelled at the dark haired human. Miroku snorted, while Sesshomaru simply rose an eyebrow at the false statement. They both knew that is was only spoken out of the wolf demon's annoyance.

"If you say so..." Miroku grumbled, glancing over at his best friend, whom was still on his stomach with his eyes closed. Only the occasional twitch of his dog ears gave away the fact that he was awake and listening.

Koga snorted out of irritation, then sighed and dropped his arms to his side. "I'm taking a lunch break. See you guys for practice in an hour." He stood and all but ran from the room, his long black pony tail flying after him.

Miroku sighed and promptly laid his head on the table, as Sesshomaru went to the bar and fixed himself a drink.

InuYasha sighed and let his eyes open a bit once Koga had left. He gazed around the empty club, save for himself and the others. They weren't due to open for a few more hours, but he was already antsy to perform. It was his one passion...

* * *

(1). Okay, yes... For those of you who remember them, 2Gether is that fake boy band that MTV had a show on a few years ago. This was put in simply to show the girls' lame music tastes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what ya think! 

Oh, and thanks for the speedy reviews. I feel so loved! Ahem... anyway.

Please Review! Thanks.

Til Next Time

L.A.


	3. Instant Karma

Hey y'all... L.A. here again.Not much to say at themoment,except; Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Instant Karma**

_Disclaimer: I stake no claim over InuYasha, nor "Right Now" by Korn, or__"In The End" by Linkin Park. Eh, Hanson neither.. lol._

* * *

Kagome sighed nervously as she trudged toward her destination. She had been able to squeeze out further information about the young man's group from a few lower class-men, and now stood across the street from the club that they had told her about. She bit her lip as she gazed up at the formidable building, it's neon sign blinking it's name at her in dark green letters, set just above the door which was hidden in the shadows.

"Instant Karma..." She read to herself. She could hear faint hard rock music from inside, along with a large drone of voices.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open as a pair of men stumbled out, and Kagome was hit with a blast of hot air and loud shouting, knocking her out of her daze. Realizing that she must have looked like a gawking child, she quickly pulled herself together. She ran her hands through her hair, and straightened her uniform's skirt, instantly wishing that she had taken the time to go change clothes. She sighed, but knew that she couldn't turn back now. She waited for the two drunks to wobble a safe distance down the street, then squared her shoulders and jogged over to the door. She stopped to gather her courage once more, then pulled the door open.

Kagome gasped on instinct at what she saw inside. The place was jam packed with people. The dance floor was full of sweaty bodies, while the bar on the side had no vacant seats or empty glasses. The seating area in the back was the only place that had some room, beside the empty stage in the back. The music that pumped through the place was spilling out of large speakers placed strategically around the club.

Kagome closed her eyes and steeled her nerves, then prepared to enter. However, before she could step foot into this mayhem, all eyes suddenly turned on her. A few men sneered at her, while the girls laughed cruelly.

'Oh, great...' She thought, a feeling of dread and regret filling her.

* * *

Miroku sighed as he exited the hot room in the back of the club. Koga and InuYasha were at each other's throats again. This time, they were actually fighting over something fairly important, instead of who looked hotter. Nonetheless, Miroku felt like he needed a break from the two before they went on stage. He checked his watch, seeing that he only have 30 minutes.

He sighed, then shrugged. "Might as well make the most of it..." He started toward the bar, but a certain commotion near the door caught his attention. Usually the guests were fairly civil, so all the shouts and growls made him wonder. Acting on instinct, he started toward the surging crowd. Upon reaching the edge of the seating area, he stepped down into the mass of people, and pushed through until he got to the front. What he saw shocked him, but also struck him as hilarious.

A school girl, around 16 years of age, stood in the door way of his club, looking totally bewildered. Around him, he heard people jeering at her.

"What are you doing here?" One girl asked, sneering at her.

"Are you lost?" A man beside him asked, chuckling as he scanned her petite body.

The girl fidgeted uncomfortably, but bravely stood her ground. "I came to check out a band that plays here." She said, her voice surprisingly calm.

"Well sorry, Honey. Hanson doesn't play here." Another girl snarled from Miroku's other side. He couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the crowd.

The young girl rose an eyebrow at the pathetic attempt at insulting her. "No, I believe they were called 'Something Canines.'" She said smoothly, looking boredly over the crowd, plainly not too bothered by the jeers.

Miroku instantly snapped to attention at the mention of his group.

"Aw, yes. That would be 'Carnivorous Canines'..." He said, quickly stepping beside the girl. He wasn't too sure as to why a prep was interested in his band, but he wasn't going to turn away a potential fan. He flashed her a flirtatious smile, but she simply looked at him, seemingly unimpressed by the fact that he knew the name of the group which she sought. He cleared his throat, then smiled again. "Um, yes... Right this way." He said, taking her elbow and starting to lead her through the thong of people.

The girl, though, did not like this idea. "Excuse me, but what are you doing!" She pulled away and glared at him. Miroku blinked, then smiled. Obviously, she wasn't your average prep.

"Well, you have your choices. You can either follow me to the seating area, or stay here and enjoy the company of these wonderful people..." He smirked.

* * *

"Ya know, I'm damn sick of you and your mouth, Koga!" InuYasha growled at the wolf that was currently studying himself in the mirror across the room.

"And I could do without you thinking that you have full control over this band..." Koga answered coolly. He swung his long, thick, black locks up into his usual ponytail before turning to the hanyou. "I sure you remember who is actually the manager of us..."

"Yeah, but he's never around to make the damned choices is he?" InuYasha shot back, stretching before falling back onto the couch. "He's too damn busy with his 'Firm'." He added nastily.

"Watch your mouth, InuYasha." Sesshomaru finally saw a point in joining his two fellow band mates' conversation.

"Shove it, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha sat up and glowered at his older brother, who lounged in the chair in the far corner of the room. "You know that business is more important to him than this band!"

"And why should it not be? It is his life's work." The demon answered calmly, returning his brother's glare.

"Nothin should come before one's children." InuYasha snarled angrily before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Damn, he's a bit testy..." Koga commented before returning to his primping.

* * *

Kagome glanced up at the tall young man who was now leading her through the massive amount of people. She had had no choice but to follow him, but still wasn't sure why he had decided to 'rescue' her to begin with.

"By the way, the name's Miroku." The man said with a smirk, glancing back at her.

Kagome smirked a little herself, then answered simply. "Kagome."

Miroku laughed at her short answer, but smiled warmly at her all the same. "Nice to meet you, Kagome." She simply nodded in response.

"Here we go." Suddenly, she was pulled from between two bodies and up onto a platform that was about five inches above the dance floor. She breathed deeply, relishing in the sudden freedom.

Miroku smiled, then nodded toward a table near the stage. "Come on. Got a good place for you to sit."

Kagome shrugged and followed as Miroku led her up to a table where two girls were already sitting. One had long black hair and deep brown eyes, while the other possessed fiery red hair and bright green eyes.

Miroku bent to kiss the first before turning toward Kagome again. "Ladies, this is Kagome. She's a friend that is interested in the band." He winked at Kagome, then spoke to her. "This is Sango," He motioned to the one he had kissed, "And that is Ayame." He pointed to the red head across the table. "They will take good care of you." He suddenly looked up at a motion on the stage in front of them. "I, myself, need to go. See you after the performance." He touched his forehead gentlemanly, a playful smirk gracing his lips before he turned and trotted to a door near the stage and disappeared.

Once he was gone, Kagome smiled nervously at the two girls who were now watching her skeptically.

"So." The one called Sango spoke first. "You're interested in Carnivorous Canines, huh?" She narrowed her eyes slightly.

Kagome simply nodded.

"Why?" Was Ayame's blunt question, while leaning forward with a amused curiosity playing in her eyes.

Kagome sighed. "Well, to tell you girls the truth, I'm new around here. And, I saw a picture of one of the members, and thought that he was worth checking out."

"Oh, so you're here only for the looks?" Ayame answered sarcastically, leaning back in her chair. Slight disgust was painted in her features as she regarded Kagome.

Kagome rose an eyebrow, never used to being thought of as lowly. "No, I also heard that they played decent rock." She shot back, narrowing her eyes right back at Ayame.

Ayame smirked, but otherwise her resolve didn't change.

"Alright, new girl..." Sango said, smiling mischievously. "Which member did you find attractive enough to venture from your powder puff estate to endure the dark streets of our harsh ghetto?"

Kagome rose an eyebrow at her words, again wishing she had changed from the misgiving school girl's uniform. "Not sure of his name." She said coolly, crossing her arms.

"Then describe him." Ayame piped up, playing along with her friend's game.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Long, silver hair, golden eyes, wierd ears-" She was cut off by Sango's snort.

"You found InuYasha attractive?" She giggled hysterically.

Ayame too seemed to be holding back her laughter. "Well, at least we don't have to compete for our men." She managed before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Kagome rose an eyebrow while looking from one to the other of the giggling duo. She then decided that sitting alone would possibly be safer, but before she could leave, Sango caught her hand.

"Nah, sit with us. You're cool." She said, a smile showing her lasting amusement.

Kagome stood for a few moments, debating the offer. One glance around the other tables, which were being filled up by the dance floor occupants, made up her mind. She may not appreciate the teasing these two were giving her, but at least it was good-natured compared to what she would get from others.

She nodded and sat down between Ayame and Sango. Her seat faced the stage, and she rose an eyebrow once she saw Miroku get up on stage, taking a seat behind a large set of drums.

"Miroku is part of the band?" She asked, sounding surprised.

The two girls on either side of her exchanged looks, but remained silent. Once Kagome saw that she wasn't going to get a response, she sighed and looked back up at the stage.

Miroku was seated in the far back of the stage, half hidden by his drum set. To his upper right stood a man with long, silver hair and golden eyes, which resembled that of the young man's picture she'd seen, and to his upper left stood a young man with long, loose black hair and the bluest eyes. They seemed to be waiting for someone, and quite impatiently at that. Kagome didn't have to ask for whom.

Suddenly,the awaitedyoung man came screaming out of the backstage, long silver hair whipping behind him. He ran up to the front of the stage, then slid on his knees to the edge. A electric guitar hung from his neck, and he suddenly struck a few loud cords from his position on the floor. Instantly, the other three men joined in, and InuYasha jumped to his feet, walking to the microphone in the middle of center stage.

I"m feeling mean today... Not lost, not blown away... Just irritated and quite hated! Self control breaks down..."

He started belting out the first lyrics to their opening song. Kagome blinked at the apparent anger of the music, but found herself enjoying it by the time the second chorus came along.

Riiight noooooow... riiight nooowww..." Koga and Miroku screamed in the background, as InuYasha and Sesshomaru growled out the front lines.

"Can't find a way to get across the hate when I see you! I feel it scratch inside I want to slash and beat you! I rip apart the things inside that excite you! I can't control myself..."

"I Fucking hate you!" All four members ground out, ending the chorus.

Kagome watched them play the music just as much as she listened to it. She could see that they truly loved what they were doing, especially InuYasha. He gave his all as he screamed the lyrics, none of the emotion the words were loaded with being forced.

Suddenly, the beat changed and she realized they had switched songs. Also, the young man with long black hair had stepped up to join InuYasha at the front mic.

"It starts with..." InuYasha sang softly.

"One thing, I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind. I designed this rhyme to explain in due time..."

Kagome blinked as the second member started rapping like a pro. Ayame squealed in excitement, and Sango in turn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Koga is soo hot..." Ayame sighed, her eyes glued to the rapper.

Kagome smirked and turned her attention back to the duo on the upper stage just as they started singing the chorus.

" What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried So hard..." Koga finished the verse, and joined in with InuYasha.

"And got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, to lose it all. But in the end... It doesn't even matter!"

Kagome smirked as she watched them perform the song. She was thoroughly enjoying it, bespite how different the music was compared to her usual poppy, alternative music style. The view wasn't to bad either...

She just may have to hang out at this club more often...

"It doesn't even matter..."

* * *

There ya go!

Also, you may want to get acquainted with these songs:

**CC Song List**

**Korn**: Falling Away From Me, Ya'll Want a Single, All In The Family, Freak On A Leash, Make Me Bad, Right Now

**Linkin Park**: In The End, One Step Closer, Runaway, Faint

**Metallica**: Nothing Else Matters

**Disturbed**: Down With The Sickness, The Game, Forsaken (Queen of the damned)

**Evanescence**: Bring Me To Life, Imaginary, Tourniquet, My Immortal

**Eminem**: The Way I Am, Cleaning Out My Closet

**Godsmack**: Serenity

**Puddle of Mudd**: Blurry

**Marilyn Manson**: This Is The New Shit, Beautiful People, Sweet Dreams

Those are the songs that I will be using with this story. It's not a requirement by any means, and the list is subject to minor changes.However, if you would like to have a 'soundtrack' to this story... There ya go! ;)

I hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, and those who will do soin the future. ;) ;)

Til Next Time!

L.A.


	4. Not Her!

L.A. Here...

Whoa, been a while, eh? Sorry for the lack of updates. Real life sucks.. lol. Anyway... On with the chapter!

* * *

**Carnivorous Canines**

**Chapter 3**: Not Her!

_**Disclaimer**: Nah, they aren't mine._

* * *

"We could always use Kikyo..." a bored voice suggested. 

"You have GOT to be kidding me..." Another voice whined, from across the dark room.

Koga sighed and stood from his chair. He picked up his guitar and immediately struck a few cords, which suspiciously sounded like a dying cat. "Now does That sound anything like how we want it?" He growled.

"Yeah, InuYasha ... the closest we can get to it is Sesshomaru's hidden talent of the violin..." Miroku said, gesturing to the solemn demon that sat quietly in the corner, appearing oblivious to the trio's insistent chatter. Suddenly, Miroku felt something bounce off his head. Upon looking at his feet, he found a crushed pop can that wasn't present a moment ago. He rose his eyes to Sesshomaru, who sat just as before, except for the small glint of mischievousness now in his golden eyes. Miroku sniffed indignantly, then turned back to Koga and InuYasha, but only after watching Sesshomaru for a few seconds more.

InuYasha sighed in defeat. "No, but... Kikyo?" He whined, in answer to Koga's question. "You know that she's only out to get me!"

"Yeah, in more ways than one..." Miroku couldn't resist commenting, thus earning a glare from his two bandmates.

Koga rolled his eyes, but could understand the inuyoukai's dilemma.

"How about this? We put out an ad for a keyboardist, and if a decent one doesn't show up by next week, we use Kikyo."

"One week? Try two..." InuYasha grumbled. Yet, he saw a glimmer of hope. Sango knew a lot of people. Maybe she could help him.

Koga growled in annoyance, but nodded. "Alright, TWO weeks. But that's it!" He emphasized his words, and crossed his arms as he looked down his nose as InuYasha.

"Ay-ay, Cap'in." InuYasha grunted sarcastically, saluting his band-mate from his position atop the couch arm.

Koga sneered at the half-breed, but before he could scold him for his insolence, he was cut off by the door to the room bursting open, letting light and loud music blare into the dormant room.

He growled and shielded his eyes, and InuYasha fell back onto the couch, glad for the escape from his peeved peer. Miroku squinted over at the door, seeing the familiar frames of two young girls.

"Hey, Babe." He called out to the front figure, smiling as Sango came into his view.

"Hey." She answered lightly, as she hopped into his awaiting lap. As the couple started cooing at each other, Ayame made her way to her object of affection.

"Hi Koga." She chirped, perching lightly on the edge of the chair across from him. The wolf, who had resorted to fiddling with his guitar, looked up at her. A sexy smirk appeared on his face as he sat back in his chair to silently regard her. "Hey." He finally answered, his eyes never leaving hers.

Ayame blushed under his gaze. He always regarded her so seriously, and she couldn't help but feel a bit awkward in his presence. After a few moments, Koga didn't speak again, and the she-wolf looked around, searching for a topic starter. Her gaze landed on the disgruntled InuYasha, who still laid crumpled on the couch.

"What is his problem?" She asked the room. Koga lazily followed her gaze to his younger bandmate. A sneer once again came to his face, and he snorted. "He's having girl problems." He growled tauntingly.

InuYasha's ears twitched in response, but didn't show any other signs that he was aware of being spoken about.

"What do you mean?" Sango piped up from Miroku's lap.

"Kikyo is gonna be our new keyboardist." The lecher laughed wickedly. At this, the hanyou let out a dangerous growl, and sat up.

"Not is I can help it." He answered soberly, glaring at his best friend.

"Well," Ayame started. "We know of someone who plays keyboard, if that'll help."

"Yes, please!" InuYasha replied, instantly hanging on Ayame's every word.

"Well, she's sort of a prep..." Sango added, wrinkling her nose a bit.

"Oh, you mean Kagome?" Miroku asked. "I didn't think she was so bad."

"As long as it's female and walks on two legs, you never think it's 'that bad.'" A deep voice joined the conversation. Miroku jumped guiltily, then glared into Sesshomaru's darkened corner.

"Not true!" He angrily countered.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, not in the mood for his brother's mouth, nor Miroku's hurt feelings. "Anyway... Who is she?"

Sango smirked as she watched Miroku pout, then turned to InuYasha.

"Like we said, a prep. We met her tonight. We talked a bit, and she said that she plays keyboards. If ya want, I can get a hold of her..."

"Yes, do that!" InuYasha exclaimed. "Anyone but Kikyo will do!"

"Not so fast!" Koga demanded. "She has to play decent!"

"Alright. Then, Sango and I will have her come here tomorrow, directly after school, and she had show you guys her stuff." Ayame explained. "If she's good, you guys can talk to her about joining."

InuYasha flinched at that. He'd forgotten that they'd still have to convince the girl to join...

"Sounds like a plan." Koga said in closing.

* * *

/Flinches/

Damn, that was a terrible chapter... Sorry about that. I just wanted to get something out on this story before my move. No telling when I'll be able to write/post more. Hope none of you are too disapointed in me... ;)

Oh, before I forget:

Review Responses.

Kagome's Twin

TwistedBlackAndRedRose

Roses of Chaos

Nomed820

HellKeeper

pyrostrykes

Bishie

KTAnime

lunarcat12

koisomeru rein

Anguru no Yami

angicakesisinuyashasluvr

The Insane Demon Goth

Hesushika

meg

punkgoddess

White Tiger Princess

Inukago21

Thank you everyone who reviewed, and will review! I truly appreciate it!

And, to answer a few questions:

1. Will Kagome turn bad-ass?

Well, I don't know about 'bad-ass,' but she will mellow out a bit. Become.. looser. . Lol.

2. Is this a Kag/Inu Fic, and could it possibly become a Sess/Kag fic?

Well, it was originally planned at an InuYasha and Kagome pairing, yes. But, there are still the underlying possibilities of Sesshomaru or Koga ending up with Kagome. I'm not sure yet... it all depends on what comes to mind. Lol. Suggestions are welcome. (hint, hint.)

Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Hope I didn't let ya down with this chapter. I promise, the next will be better!

Til Next Time!

Please Review!

L.A.


	5. Preparations

Hey, L.A. Here.

Hope everyone can forgive me for the long delay... once we finally got settled into our new place, I suffered an extreme case of Writer's Block. :( It totally sucked... I was finally able to pump out a chapter for this story, along with one for TTBTE. By the way, for anyone reading that one, say goodbye to Lysi! ;)

Ahem, anywayz... on with the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Carnivorous Canines**

Chapter 4: Preparations

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor "Falling Away From Me" by Korn.

* * *

_

Kagome sighed as she walked through the halls. Keeping her eyes half closed, she continued to ignore the looks and comments from the other students. 'Won't they ever stop?' She silently asked herself.

Turning a corner, Kagome made her way to the last class of the day. 'Finally, almost done...'

Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. 'Great...' She groaned to herself. 'Probably another little freshman full of stupid questions.' Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned around. To her surprise, she found Ayame and Sango in front of her.

"Hey!" She said, happy that it was someone she knew. "What's up?"

"Not much..." Ayame answered, circling Kagome. Sango kept silent, simply looking down her nose at the slightly shorter girl. Kagome's eyes followed Ayame's progress around her. The red-head seemed to be studying her outfit. Kagome frowned. They were all wearing the same green and white uniform, so she couldn't figure out what was so interesting about hers. Then, it dawned on her as Ayame's eyes settled on the necklace around her neck.

"So," the she-wolf started as she reached out and fingered the tiny butterfly charm that hung from its delicate gold chain, which was only a small part of the agglomeration of bracelets,anklets, earrings and necklaces that adorned Kagome. "Do you always wear so much fancy jewelry to school?" The remark was full of disgust, and slight jealousy.

Kagome lifted her nose in the air, standing her ground. "They were going away presents from my friends back home." She answered shortly.

Finally, Sango spoke. "You must have some very rich, coordinated friends then." The words were spoken innocent enough, but Kagome caught the slight, airy sarcasm they carried.

The young girl sighed. "Is there anything you two needed to talk to me about? If not, I would like to be on my way." She was getting frustrated with the pair, not to mention didn't want to be late to class.

"Yes, Dear Kagome... There is." Ayame answered, allowing the charm to drop from her fingers. The trinket made a small tinkle as it settled back down among its fellow pieces of jewelry.

"We would like you to meet us at the club tonight." Sango finished, coming to stand beside Ayame. "That is, if you have no other arrangements..."

Kagome blinked at the offer, immediately suspecting foul play. However, she quickly pushed that thought away. "No, of course not. I'll be there." She answered.

"Great." Ayame replied curtly. "We'll see you, then."

With a small flourish of their short skirts, the two walked into the classroom right beside them as the final bell sounded, leaving Kagome several feet from her own classroom.

* * *

InuYasha sighed and lazily stared out the window of his limo. He and Sesshomaru were passing the high school on their way to the club, and were stalled at a cross walk at the moment. Having decided to take advantage of the small amount of time and check things out, InuYasha was staring intently at a small group of attractive girls. He almost wished he had the opportunity to attend the school. However, being part of 'Carnivorous Canines' took care of that. Not that his father would allow him to go to public school, anyway. 

He sighed again and was about to turn away when a certain girl caught his eye. She looked pretty ticked off as she trudged down the side walk, her hands balled into fists and a look of annoyance painted across her pretty face. InuYasha chuckled, deciding that if he were in public school, she'd be the first girl he'd pick up.

* * *

Kagome huffed yet again as she exited the school building. Because of the fact that she had been late, her work load had been doubled. 'Making an example of her,' the teacher had called it. 'Wouldn't want anyone to think that new students were treated different than anyone else.' 

Letting out another huff, Kagome stomped past a large, white limo as she made her way to where her ride waited.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she discarded yet another outfit. Her bedroom floor was already littered with clothing, and she still couldn't decide on what to wear. To tell the truth, the last thing she wanted to do was go back to that club. However, she couldn't just not show up after telling Ayame and Sango that she'd be there. Besides, InuYasha wasn't the worst thing to look at... 

Sighing again, she finally settled on a pair of black jeans. Two large chains hung from the back pockets, and crisscrossed to the front. She choose a simple black tank top to go along with it, plus a pair of black Vans. Lastly, she slipped a silver chain around her neck, a ornately decorated cross hanging from it. To finish the look, she fluffed her hair a bit. Finally satisfied, she set a handful of discarded gold jewelry on her dresser, and took off for the club.

* * *

"Falling away from me, falling away from me!" The words boomed off the walls as the band spewed them forth. 

"Day, is here fading. That's when, I would say. I flirt with suicide. Sometimes kill the pain. I can always say. 'It's gonna be better tomorrow'. Falling away from me..." InuYasha growled into his microphone, his eyes closed as the words spilled from his mouth.

The others again joined in, and the club was again filled with their voices. "Beating me down. Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground. Screaming so sound. Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground."

Filling each note with all they had, they finished up the song. Loud applause and screams awarded their efforts, and they each took their respective bows before filing off stage.

* * *

Koga groaned as he stretched, filling the door way with his frame. Slowly letting his arms down, he focused on the three other men before him. Sesshomaru had once again taken up residence in his darkened corner, while InuYasha and Miroku took up the couch. 

"The girls better come through." He growled, more to himself than anyone else as he plopped down in a nearby chair.

"I'm more concerned about whether this girl is a descent player or not." Sesshomaru's deep voice sounded. "Knowing InuYasha, he'll accept her either way, as long as she isn't Kikyo."

"Yeah, and Miroku won't care, as long as she's easy on the eyes." The wolf demon agreed.

The two friends on the couch glanced at each other, then continued to reside in sweet silence.

Koga smirked. "It looks like we're the only two mature enough to decide if this girl is to be part of the band, Sesshomaru."

A small, dignified huff was heard from the darkness. "I leave the decision solely up to you. I won't be involved in the appointing of humans..."

Koga closed his eyes in slight aggravation, then leaned back to await the girls' arrival.

* * *

Ayame and Sango sat at the bar, impatiently glancing at the door every once in a while. "She's late." Ayame growled for the dozenth time in the last 20 minutes. "Yes, I know." Sango agreed for the umpteenth time. 

Finally, the door swung open, and they saw a familiar face poke through. "Wow, maybe she does know how to dress..." Sango commented as they hopped from their stools to go meet her.

"Don't let her fool you." Ayame replied hotly. "She probably got the look from a magazine..."

Sango chuckled as they waited for Kagome at the edge of the dance floor.

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath as she stood outside the club. 'It's now or never.' She told herself, steeling her nerves. Finally, she reached out and pushed the door open. After giving an apprehensive look around it, she stepped inside. As the door swung closed, Kagome stood stock still in front of it, awaiting the taunts and sneers she was sure were coming. Instead, she got a few normal glances, but nothing more. Breathing a sigh of relief, she smirked. 'Just as I thought... It was only my uniform last time.' She quickly made her way to the dance floor's edge, and hoisted herself up. 

"Well, if it isn't our favorite school girl." The snide remark came from behind her, and Kagome turned to see Ayame strolling up to her, Sango not too far behind. "I see you finally made it." Ayame continued, stopping a few steps from her.

"Yeah, well, you know how it is..." Kagome replied, giving a small shrug. Ayame rose her eyebrow, but Sango patted her shoulder.

"Hey, how about we go find the boys? I'm sure they're dieing in anticipation.." The calmer of the two suggested.

Ayame nodded in agreement, then turned on her heel, and headed toward the back room.

"Waiting for what?" Kagome asked cluelessly as Sango grabbed her wrist and led her toward the back.

"Oh, we didn't tell you?" Sango asked innocently. At Kagome's shake of the head, she giggled. "We promised the boys you'd play your keyboard for them."

Kagome immediately pulled herself to a halt. "What!"

Sango stumbled a bit from the sudden stop, and looked back at the school girl with a scowl. "What, it's not like the first time you've played in front of people."

"Actually..." Kagome started.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well, you said you're good, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then why are we having this conversation? Come on!" With that, Kagome was ushered into the dark room, and the door slammed behind her.

* * *

Well, there ya go! Another chapter complete! I know, it was a bit rushed, but it could have been worse! ;)Next time, we get to see the boys' reactions to Kagome and her playing...

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 

Stitched angel

lunarcat12

KTAnime

Leiko no Koigokoro

MidnightGriffen

Micayasha

Roses of Chaos

palikani

Sucidal Nightmare

Kagome's Twin

EvilLilPrincess

Pariah-of-Exodus

Hopeless-Savage

pepperikeys

Kiba no Kisei

Thank you everyone for your kind words, and suggestions. And, don't worry... this most definitely is a Kag/Inu fic. There may be a little tension between the boys at first, but hey... that's where all the fun is, right?

* * *

Thanks again, hope you enjoyed it!

Much Love,

L.A.

P.S. Reviews are always appreciated:D


	6. The Interrogation

Hey everyone... Please Don't Kill ME+_gets on knees andbegs_+ I am soo sorry for not updating quicker... But, atleast it's a chapter, right?

**

* * *

**

**Carnivorous Canines**

Chapter 5: The interrogation

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own InuYasha... nor the song "Imaginary."

* * *

Last Time: 

_Kagome immediately pulled herself to a halt. "What!" _

_Sango stumbled a bit from the sudden stop, and looked back at the school girl with a scowl. "What, it's not like the first time you've played in front of people."  
"Actually..." Kagome started._

_Sango rolled her eyes. "Well, you said you're good, right?"_

_"Well, yeah..."_

_"Then why are we having this conversation? Come on!" With that, Kagome was ushered into the dark room, and the door slammed behind her.

* * *

_

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as her eyes adjusted to the darker room. In front of her, sat the four boys of Carnivorous Canines. For some reason, she suddenly felt reduced to a crazy school girl.

Silence stretched on for a few moments, until an agitated cough sounded from the far corner. The sound seemed to launch the boys into action, as InuYasha jumped from the couch, and Miroku stood from his chair. Koga slowly stood from his chair as well, his eyes studying the new arrival. As the three approached the girls, Sango and Ayame quickly slipped away, leaving Kagome to stand alone in front of them.

Kagome bit her lip as they approached, and she nervously clasped and unclasped her hands beside her. She then fixed her gaze on Miroku, him being the only safety net that she had at the moment, since she already knew him on a first name basis.

After a few moments of intense scrutiny from the trio, the long-haired rapper's face broke into a warm smile. "You were right, Miroku... she isn't too bad..." His smooth voice rumbled, his eyes scanning Kagome.

Miroku chuckled from his side, then winked at Kagome. "I told you Koga." He answered his bandmate as he looked into Kagome's eyes. "How are you today, Kagome?" He addressed her, breaking the tension.

"F-fine." She answered, keeping her gaze locked with his. She didn't quite trust herself enough to look else where yet.

"Good. By the way, this one's Koga," he said, jerking his thumb to his right. "And this, is InuYasha." He nodded to his left. When he mentioned their respective names, the two men seemed to jolt back to reality once again, as they were pulled from their gawking sessions.

Koga offered his hand first, smiling warmly when Kagome took it. He quickly rose it to his lips, and kissed it gently. "A pleasure to meet you, Kagome." Kagome blushed hard, and nodded at him. Koga smiled and dropped her hand, then moved away. Kagome then looked to InuYasha, who coughed nervously, then offered her a friendly smile. "Hi, glad to meet you." He said, shaking her hand when she extended it. Kagome nodded to him also, then stiffened as she felt an arm slide around her other side. Upon looking, she found Miroku beside her. Before she could say anything, he was leading her further into the room.

"So, Kagome..." He started, seeing the fact that he was the only one of the four men that had already met her as incentive to do the most talking. "Sango and Ayame told us that you could play keyboard." As he motioned for Kagome to sit on the couch, he looked up at the mentioned pair as he moved to join her. Upon seeing the seething glare that he was receiving from Sango, he quickly changed his mind and vouched for simply standing beside Kagome.

"Y-yeah, kinda..." The young girl studdered from her position on the tan leather.

"Kinda?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I do... it's just that, uh, I've never played in front of anyone... So, I'm not too sure how well I'll do..." She bit her lip after stumbling through her explanation, and finally chanced a quick glance around the room. Koga stood behind the couch, hovering above her, while InuYasha was perked on the couch arm farthest from her, to her right. The girls were standing a few feet behind the couch, watching her. She swallowed hard again, and returned her gaze to Miroku. Before she could speak, however, she was interrupted by a smooth, deep voice.

"We'll take the chance." Kagome jumped hard at the spoken words, knowing that it wasn't one of the three men that she had already met who had spoken, and quickly spun to her feet, looking around for the speaker. Her eyes immediately fell upon a tall youkai as he stepped from the far shadows. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched him approach her until he stood beside the girls. With his arms crossed, he didn't seem to be intent on offering anything more to the present conversation.

Kagome then returned her gaze to Miroku once again. "That's Sesshomaru." Miroku offered, then took her arm and led her to the from on the room, where a set of keyboards were set up, facing the gathered group. "All you gotta do to play us something. It can be any song, anything you're comfortable with. Just play." Leaving her behind the equipment, Miroku moved to join the others.

Kagome sighed, then looked toward them nervously. Before anything else, she had to get something off her mind. "Just a quick question, but why are you all wanting to hear me play?" Sango and Ayame had offered no explanation, and she was still confused about this whole ordeal. After a few moments in which no one answered, she saw Sesshomaru's lips quirk into a small smirk.

"Curiosity." His smooth voice answered.

Kagome frowned, only confused further by this, but decided to let it drop. Sighing, she turned to the keyboards in front of her. After flexing her fingers and adjusting a few things, she turned to the others, looking out at them over the top keyboard. They were all watching her intently. Kagome groaned, then bit her lip and rolled her shoulders. Placing her fingers on the keys, and moving her mouth to the attached microphone, Kagome began her song.

"I linger in the doorway, Of alarm clock screaming, Monsters calling my name. Let me stay, Where the wind will whisper to me, Where the raindrops, As they're falling tell a story..." The practiced words flowed from her lips as her fingers danced across the keys, the melody fine and crisp. Her eyes slowly closed as she continued, some of the tension easing from her body.

"Don't say I'm out of touch, With this rampant chaos- Your reality! I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge, The nightmare I built my own world to escape..." She sung the words meaningfully, every tune carried perfectly. Her movements became braver, and soon all nervousness was gone and she sung and played as she always did, when she was alone.

Kagome smiled as she finished the last chords off, letting her voice trail a little longer. She sighed and stepped back from the keyboards, finally allowing her eyes to open. During her performance, she had kept them firmly closed, not wanting the sight of the others to interfere with her actions. Finally, she let her gaze roam the small room in front of her.

All six of her fellow occupants were staring at her, a few members open-mouthed. Kagome laughed nervously, not sure if she wanted to step out from behind the instruments.

"You said you were good, you didn't say you were awesome!" A squeaked accusation finally broke the silence, and Kagome looked at Ayame, who had been one of the open-mouthed watchers.

Kagome couldn't resist laughing softly at her reaction, and shrugged. "Well, I never thought that I was... I only did this in my free time, as a stress relief. It's my only passion, really..."

InuYasha smiled at her words, but otherwise kept silent as he continued to watch the girl in front of him. She had been awesome, as Ayame had said. His smile widened, and he suddenly jumped to his feet. "Yes! No Kikyo!" He exclaimed, shaking his fists triumphantly in the air, breaking the awe-filled atmosphere.

Kagome looked to him confusedly, then back at Miroku.

"That was great!" Miroku said, coming to her side. "You are exactly what we need!"

"Need?" Kagome asked, her confusion becoming deeper. "Need for what? I thought I was only playing for-"

"Curiosity?" Koga broke in, coming up to her other side, his statement tinged with amusement.

"Well, yeah..." Kagome answered, helplessly gesturing at Sesshomaru, who still stood, watching her. Nothing had changed about his appearance, rather unlike his companions. This unnerved Kagome, and she quickly swung her gaze back to the two men in front of her. Their smiles were also unnerving her, and she frowned. "Well then what?" She asked, suddenly defensively.

Before they could answer, a commotion behind them erupted, and all three turned. InuYasha was standing between Sango and Ayame, who both were tugging on his arms. "You gotta ask her!" Sango snapped, tugging sharply.

"You're the one that wanted this so damned bad!" Ayame hissed, jabbing a foot at his shin. InuYasha hissed in pain at the action, then glared at the two girls.

"No I don't! Leave me alone!" He growled, pulling back from their valiant efforts to drag him toward Kagome.

"If you don't, none of the rest of us will." Sesshomaru suddenly growled, annoyed and slightly embarrassed by his brother's actions. "Then you'll be stuck with Kikyo." He couldn't help but add, a teasing smirk on his lips.

InuYasha glared at his brother, then sighed, suddenly defeated. Giving the girls another annoyed look, he shrugged them off and trudged up to the observing trio. Miroku and Koga watched him approach with amusement while Kagome watched with complete confusion, and a little uneasiness. When he reached them, the other two left them alone.

Kagome couldn't stop her gulp, and starred up at the man in front of her. He was much better looking up close and personal, and she could feel her face start to redden.

InuYasha smirked at her. He was used to this sort of reaction, and actually reveled in it a little bit. However, this time, he was too nervous to make any of his usual snide remarks. He watched her a bit longer until she started to fidget. He then decided that it was best to get this done, so he took a deep breath, and began. "Um, well, you see, we're short a keyboardist, and were sort of hoping that, well..." He chuckled nervously. He had never been good at this sort of thing... He sighed and leaned in closer to her, bringing his face level to hers. He quickly started over. "Listen, Kagome... I would really appreciate it if you would become a part of Carnivorous Canines. We could really use a keyboardist and female vocalist, and well, you seem to fit the part quite nicely." Smiling his best boyish grin, he straightened back up, watching her face for a reaction, hoping that she would accept.

Kagome was in slight shock. He wanted her to be in his band? Little old her, little old Kagome? Kagome, whom had never thought that she was all that good, who had never played anything besides her own written music... who had never played in front of anything over a six-person room!

Kagome was broken from her thoughts by InuYasha clearing his throat, and she quickly looked up at him. "I-I don't know..." She answered brokenly. She really didn't know if she would, or even could accept his offer. "I'm not really a people person... I can't guarantee that I'd be good on stage... I-I'm a real slow learner..." Kagome wrung her hands, and suddenly felt trapped as InuYasha frowned down at her.

As InuYasha watched her fidget and listened to her feeble excuses, he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. "We can work on all that, don't worry." He assured her. "You're great on the keyboards, and a great singer, too. Everyone starts out nervous, and the songs are real easy to learn... especially after what you just played." He added, smirking as her nerves seemed to settle a little at his words. "So... will you do it?"

Kagome gazed up at InuYasha, and before she knew what she had done, nodded her consent. A wide smile broke out on InuYasha's face, and he let out a loud whoop. Moments later, the room was full of pleased exclamations from everyone but Kagome, whom stood rooted to her spot behind the keyboards, and Sesshomaru, whom simply melted back into his shadows, apparently indifferent to what had just happened around him.

* * *

Soooo sorry for the long ass time between updates. You see, I am now.. overly interested... in Harry Potter. Heh heh. I swear it's not obsession! Well, anyway, school is starting again soon, but I promise to try harder to update my stories. Well, enjoy my first update of 2006! Woo-hoo! 

Also, thank you everyone one who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Much Love,

Lora


End file.
